


The Soloist

by grelleswife



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Concerts, F/F, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Hannah goes all out to impress her wife, Mind Control, Music, Trans Female Character, bisexual Grelle, lesbian Hannah, set in my main Grellefellows AU, the glass armonica from Season 2 makes an appearance, the mind control is only exerted on the humans in the audience, they've been married for several decades at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife
Summary: Grelle attends a recital to hear Hannah perform on the glass armonica. Wishing to impress her wife, the demon puts her powers on display.
Relationships: Hannah Annafellows/Grell Sutcliff
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	The Soloist

**Author's Note:**

> This work is set in my main Grellefellows AU during the late twentieth century. Demon and reaper have been happily married for quite some time. The oneshot was inspired by the scene in Season 2 of the anime where Hannah plays a glass armonica to manipulate the minds of those attending a party at the Trancy estate. Her intentions are more benign here.

A muted babble filled the auditorium, the finely-dressed concert goers tossing idle chit-chat back and forth like children throwing a colorful ball amongst themselves. Faint rustling could be heard as a few people thumbed through their programs. Grelle, however, trembled in silent expectation with her hands clasped tightly together in an attitude akin to prayer. From her seat in the balcony, she had an excellent view of the stage below, on which sat a peculiar instrument. Its elegant wooden frame housed a series of glass bowls of varying sizes. A glass armonica. Some dubbed it the devil’s instrument, claiming that it drove player and hearer to the brink of madness. Little did these humans suspect that a real devil would be performing for them at tonight’s recital.

The audience lapsed into a respectful hush as Hannah strode across the stage, black high heels clicking authoritatively against the golden hardwood floor. Grelle gasped at the sight of Hannah’s sleek, sheer black dress. A bold choice, and one that sent the reaper’s thoughts in salacious directions. Gods, that bosom! Hannah gracefully seated herself in front of the armonica, adjusting her skirts. Lifting her head, she scanned the crowd, and those luminous blue eyes met Grelle’s. Fleeting and electric, the moment of contact set Grelle aflame. Hannah had _seen_ her. Leaning forward and propping up her elbows on the balustrade, she grinned down at the demon, batting her lashes for good measure. _Beguile me, darling. You are the queen of temptresses, and I’m ripe for seduction._

* * *

She would be playing for a full house, but Hannah had eyes only for Grelle. Locating her reaper was easy as thought. She could have picked out this vibrant soul from a crowd of thousands. The heat of Grelle’s passion flickered against her face like the flames of a hearth fire. _Always begging me to entice you, little one. I suppose I only have myself to blame for doting on you so freely._

Full lips painted dark violet parted in a sensuous smile that would have put Aphrodite to shame. Hannah licked her slim brown fingers from base to tip, wetting them to ensure they would coax a mellifluous sound from the instrument. Her eyes darted back to the balcony upon sensing the surge of arousal from Grelle. _Intemperate, my garnet_ , Hannah thought, mischievously sliding two fingers into her mouth while maintaining eye contact with the goddess. _Self-indulgence is our mutual vice._

As she lowered her hands to the armonica, Hannah was seized by inspiration, though whether divine or diabolical was anyone’s guess. The demoness wielded her magic however she pleased, but music remained her preferred medium by far. It was among the few universal languages that remained to humanity since the fall of Babel’s arrogance. Among the arts, music exerted the greatest influence over emotions, touching the places in the soul that feeble words could never hope to reach. The perfect weapon for demons.

Hannah played the opening notes and imbued them with her power. She cast her intention over the audience like the night throwing its cloak over the earth and plunging it into shadow. **_Your will is mine, mortals_.** The humans’ eyes glazed over, seemingly lost in reverie, and Hannah’s darkness subsumed their paltry auras. Only Grelle’s consciousness shone unabated, like a candle in a pitch-black room—after all, this show was just for her.

**_Rise_ ** **.**

In slow, dreamlike movements, the crowd stood up. Grelle glanced around in curiosity. The demon faintly heard her titter, “Han, you naughty thing! What are you up to?” Death gods could normally sense diabolical activity, so she had probably realized that her wife was pulling the strings. Hannah merely smiled like the sphinx before issuing her next command. 

**_Dance for my love._ **

While Hannah played on, the audience began to move in perfect synchrony, joining hands with their partners until everyone was paired off. The demoness picked up the tempo, and the humans grew livelier as the armonica’s haunting tones floated through the air. Some twirled down the aisles, and others pranced upon the seats. Grelle cheered and clapped her hands in delight.

“It’s splendid, darling!” she called down. Grelle’s happiness flooded Hannah’s heart, and she responded by playing with greater passion. Her hands swept along the armonica in bold, imperious gestures as she ordered her subjects to do her bidding. Jewelry flashed, skirts billowed, and the dance reached its finale. Hannah lingered on the final chord.

**_Bow to my queen._ **

Turning to face Grelle, the concert-goers bowed to the reaper on bended knee. Grelle’s hands flew to her mouth, and Hannah noted with immense satisfaction that she was blushing. Their eyes met again, and the demon ached in her core. It didn’t matter that they had been married for decades; Hannah was more smitten than ever. Grelle blew her a kiss, and the demon pantomimed catching it before sending a kiss in return.

Reluctantly, Hannah turned her attention to the spellbound mortals. She lifted her hands from the armonica and released her hold on their minds, though not before issuing one last directive.

**_As you were. You will remember nothing of what happened after I walked onstage._ **

They sank lugubriously into the plush seats, eyes regaining clarity and focus. Hannah inclined her head graciously and began the opening bars of her piece.

* * *

If not for the formal venue, Grelle would have squealed. Hannah prepared that spectacle _all for her_! The reaper’s face was still flushed and warm. She’d made sacrifices to be with the demon, deserting the dispatch being chief among them, but moments like this provided ample confirmation that it was well worth it. While the music mesmerized her, its beauty paled in comparison to Hannah Annafellows. Perhaps loving a demon exceeded any insanity attributed to the armonica. If so, Grelle hoped she would never be sane. What a wonderful madness!


End file.
